better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun and Lava
Sun and Lava is the seventh episode (the first segment of the fourth episode) in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip and 172nd episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It was paired up with “Snaketastrophy”. In this episode, the Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to escape from the Ancient Pyramid, until they are discovered by a Fire Alicorn of the Sun, known as Daybreaker. Plot The Ninja and the Mane Six hurdle to escape Back inside the Ancient Pyramid, the Ninja are trapped in chains and begin to doubt that Clutch Powers will help them. Jay begins to read Powers' book that recommends "vocal exercises" when you're in a stressed situation, but it only annoys the other Ninja as they begin to blame each other for the situation they're in. After they calm down, Lloyd tries to come up with a plan to escape, and Jay suggests they read Powers' book to find some advice. Suddenly, the torches go out and it becomes dark enabling Jay to read, but the light comes back in the room only to be lava leaking from Aspheera's tomb. Jay freaks out and drops the book into the lava, and it burns into ashes. However, Pinkie tries to hurdle with the lava but, the chains broke out and starts to fall. Twilight teleports her friends to safety just before they land into the lava. Now they are safe, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike reach the tomb where the rest of the Pyro Vipers were stored, but the lava continued to follow them and reawakened the Pyro Vipers along with it. Now having to fight the Pyro Vipers, Jay decided to use spinjitzu still not knowing he was chained to the rest of the Ninja. This resulted in the Ninja being part of Jay's spinjitzu and despite defeating the Pyro Vipers, the Ninja were now chained in a circle which forced them to jump instead of run. They ran past the spikes as they climb up to the bridge, while Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike fly over it and reach through their hooves to the other Ninja, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Now back to the bridge, Jay thought they could just run across, but as soon as he touched the one of the planks, it instantly collapsed which caused Jay to nearly fall. Nya thought that one part of the bridge was weak, but when she touched another plank which caused the entire bridge to be destroyed. After some thinking, Lloyd comes up with the idea of a human/pony bridge in order to cross. The plan ends up being successful as they were able to cross to the other side. The Prophecy of the Fire Alicorn The Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to reach the entrance but it was blocked by the boulders caused by the lava. Twilight Sparkle uses the teleportation spell, but she failed as it collides the hanging rocks, causing the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike to fall way down to the center of the Pyramid. While at the center of the Pyramid, they saw the inscriptions and drawings about the wicked mare of daylight, who is known to be the ally of the Pyro Vipers, and become the Empress when she enters the Red Giant Phrase. Rarity finds the way to escape from the Ancient Pyramid from the center, but she saw few barrels that leads the way out. The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike travel through the river when riding on the barrels, but the lava is heading towards them. They made it outside the Ancient Pyramid, but they faced certain death. The Ninja and the Mane Six begin to blame each other and Jay begins to say his "vocal exercise" he got from Powers' book. Soon, the rest of the Ninja follow suit, and just when all hope seemed lost, but Twilight uses the teleportation spell back to the Land Bounty, but due to weaker magic caused by the destruction of the Ancient Pyramid, she can only teleport the Mane Six and Spike. As the Ninja are having no options left, they struggle to panic, until Beohernie show up to save them. Zane tells the experience back on how he enters it in the past, but they are able to escape, with Lloyd’s promise. With the lava contacting the Ninja and the Mane Six, Twilight uses the teleportation spell to the rest of the Mane Six and Spike to the Land Bounty, while Beohernie swallows all the six Ninja in one gulp. Back in the Land Bounty, Twilight Sparkle explains about Daybreaker, the wicked mare of daylight. She thinks that it is an alter-ego for Princess Celestia, and also more dangerous than Nightmare Moon. Twilight Sparkle remembers how Nightmare Moon got defeated by the Elements of Harmony, back in the first day Twilight was in Ponyville. But with the Elements got destroyed by King Sombra, Twilight Sparkle said that there is another way to stop Daybreaker is to have the power within. Inside Beohernie’s stomach, the Ninja were survived and relaxed, forming the Symbol of Destiny. Cole got infuriated by the small light shining on the face, as Kai called this as a parasite, but Nya tells them it is not a parasite. Zane shows Firesky as the Glowing Gut Beetle that she met him last time. Curious about the gut beetles and the glowing cradles, the Ninja began to explore inside the belly of the beast. Cole also saw some Jadeblades which explains why Beohernie swallows the Jadeblades at first. Lloyd knows who is Daybreaker, as the Pyro Vipers worship her as a god, but it is the main difference is a lava. Zane tells the difference between the Sun and Lava, due to the temperature of the Sun, which is way more hotter than the lava on Earth. Nya explains that since the Sun is the star, it fuses such gases that create energy and powers all life on earth. The Life Cycle of the Star Lloyd and Nya started to map out the star’s life, with the help of the beetles. At first, cold clouds of gas and dust, known as 'nebulas', start to shrink under their own gravity. As the cloud gets smaller, it breaks into clumps. Each clump eventually becomes so hot and dense that nuclear reactions begin. The clumps will form the star when the temperature is higher. This may form the Sun as the closest star in the universe. Kai also thought that the Sun provides warmth, like how the Ninja enjoys their time on a hot tub. However, Lloyd states that most stars take millions of years to die. When a star like the Sun has burned all of its hydrogen fuel, it expands to become a red giant. This may be millions of kilometres across - big enough to swallow the planets Mercury, Venus and even Earth, which is what Jay was fearing about, as Zane said it takes 10 billion years, hence no worries. Daybreaker can enter the Red Giant stage if she becomes the Solar Empress, along with Aspheera. After the Ninja knows about how Daybreaker acts like a star, they attempt to escape from Beohernie’s belly, with Jay’s lightning power, which cause it for the stomach acid to erupt. As Beohernie rises up to the Land Bounty and confronted the Mane Six and Spike, he spit out all the Ninja from the stomach. However, the the lava keeps coming closer to the vehicles, while Twilight Sparkle said that the Land Bounty is out of fuel. At the last moment, they hold hands and all shout “HELP!” panically, until P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight Glimmer arrives in the ShuriCopter and uses her magic to create the dorm from the lava. P.I.X.A.L managed to refuel the Land Bounty and escape from the Desert of Doom, as it got flooded with lava. The Ninja and the Mane Six apologised to Starlight Glimmer that it was their fault for going to the Desert of Doom in a wrong way, due to the strong winds that cause the signs to change. Now that the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are free, Lloyd promises they will be ready for Aspheera’s army and head back to Ninjago City and Equestria, and warned Princess Celestia about the alter-ego she is going to be. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Luna (as Nightmare Moon) - Tabitha St. Germain *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *Sun and Lava (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Twilight Sparkle **This is the first time Twilight narrates the episode title since “Dread on Arrival”. *Twilight Sparkle remembers the time how Nightmare Moon got defeated back in Friendship is Magic using the Elements of Harmony. But with the Elements shattered at the end of The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes, they are unable to defeat Daybreaker. *This the first episode to be written by Chris "Doc" Wyatt & Kevin Burke since “Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria”. *Beohernie returns in this episode since “The Belly of the Beast”. **This time, he helped the Ninja against the Lava at the Ancient Pyramid. **While inside Beohernie’s stomach, Lloyd and Nya maps out the star’s life on what’s happening to Daybreaker, which is like a Sun. *When escaping the Ancient Pyramid, there is a wall inscriptions which tells about the prophecy of the Fire Alicorn. This foreshadows the Ninja and the Mane Six will faced. **Just like in Firstbourne, there is an inscriptions and cave drawings that the Dragon Hunters are living in this realm. *Zane tells that the difference between the Sun and Lava is that the temperature of the Sun’s surface five times hotter than the hottest lava on Earth. **Nya also states that the Sun is a main-sequence star, and thus generates its energy by nuclear fusion of hydrogen nuclei into helium. *It is revealed in the Red Giant phrase that Daybreaker becomes the Empress, while the main sequence Alicorn is a Princess. However, using Forbidden Spinjitzu and Harmonic Alicorns will eventually stop Daybreaker from entering the Red Giant phrase, much like the Sun did. *The Jadeblades can be seen inside Beohernie’s belly, when Cole said why some Jadeblades got swallowed by the beetle. **This means that Skylor did not lock up all the Jadeblades, some had owned by Ronin when selling at the pawnshop in Stiix Sweet Stiix, while a few eventually found it's way into the Desert of Doom and was eaten by Beohernie at first. *When the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike escapes through the Pyramid using the barrels is similar to how Bilbo and the Company of Dwarves escape from the Elvenking's Halls, in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. *When the Ninja and the Mane Six hold hands and resign their fate till P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight Glimmer saves them from the Pyramid’s destruction is a reference to Toy Story 3, where Woody and his friends hold hands and also accept theirs till the Pizza Planet Aliens save them from the incinerator. *One of the scene where the Ninja gets saved from the lava, as they got swallowed by Beohernie is similar to the story Jonah and the Whale, when Jonah was saved from drowning when he was swallowed by a “great fish.” *The way the Ninja sleeps inside Beohernie’s stomach is similar to the Symbol of Destiny that the Ninja created on the mural in The Fate of Lloyd. *Going by production order, this episode was paired with “Boobytraps and How to Survive Them”. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *The title of the original Ninjago episode is “Ninja vs. Lava”. *Twilight Sparkle replaces Nya as she narrates the episode title. **However, Nya narrates the episode title in the later episode, "How to Grow a Flower." *The way the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike escapes from the Ancient Pyramid is shortened through the song that Clutch Powers sang in “Boobytraps and How to Survive Them”. *The inscriptions for the Fire Alicorn did not appear inside the Ancient Pyramid in the original Ninjago episode. *Beohernie did not show up in the original Ninjago episode. *'Official Bio-Inconsistancies': The Ninja are afraid of lava, although Kai is the Master of Fire. However, he can get past through lava in Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea, in order to get the Reversal Time Blade. Quotes :Rainbow Dash: We have to get out of the Pyramid, or else we are going to get toasted! :Fluttershy: I can’t watch! :Jay: Is it like we are training the vocal cords so we can get out of there? :Cole: Not exactly. :Twilight Sparkle: According to the legend, the Fire Alicorn was once an ally to Mambo the Fifth as a worship to raise the Sun, and succeeded by Aspheera after his death. However, after the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and Star Swirl the Bearded banished Aspheera into the Ancient Pyramid, they decided to summon the Fire Alicorn of the Sun as a revenge for the two sons as the “Treacherous Deceiver” and Star Swirl the Bearded himself. Once it was becoming ally to Aspheera, they will worship as a god, and destroy Ninjago and Equestria, when she enters the Red Giant phrase. :Jay: How are we going to escape, the lava is going to kill us! :Lloyd: Look! It’s Beohernie! :Nya: What?! The 1000-year old bug, who tries to devour us? :Zane: At first, he was aggressive since he destroy the village. :Lloyd: But, now, as a wise bug, he can help us escape! :Zane: Don’t worry, I was inside the belly of Beohernie and it was just fine. :Nya: Wow, he’s okay. I think we should go inside the belly of the beast. It was beautiful on the inside. :Kai: But grosser as well. (In a flashback on how Nightmare Moon is defeated) :Nightmare Moon: The night will last forever! (Laughs) :Twilight Sparkle: gasp You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here. :Nightmare Moon: What? :Twilight Sparkle: You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic! :Nightmare Moon: Nooo! Nooo! (End of flashback) :Fluttershy: So, what happened? :Twilight Sparkle: After a thousand year banishment, Princess Luna reunited Princess Celestia as she reforms herself to be the better princess. :Rarity: So Nightmare Moon has returned, and the Elements have the better way to stop her with the magic of friendship. :Applejack: I know we can defeat Daybreaker like the time we use the Elements on Nightmare Moon, but the Elements of Harmony got destroyed by King Sombra. How are we going to stop her. :Twilight Sparkle: One way to find out. (Inside Beohernie’s stomach, the Ninja are resting in a circle, with their eyes closed smilingly, forms like the Symbol of Destiny) :Kai: Ahhhh.... :Nya: That was relaxing. :Jay: Whoa! Where are we? :Nya: It looks like we are in the center of Beohernie. :Lloyd: You’re right, Nya, we are inside the belly of the beast! :Zane: I hope so, but Beohernie is having a slow digestion so we must avoid the acid, it can kill the person easily. :Cole: (disgust) I hate being digested by the beetle. :Jay: More like beetle juice. :Lloyd: Daybreaker is a Fire Alicorn of the Sun and the Pyro Vipers worshipped her as a god. But, since the Pyro Vipers Tomb was filled with lava, why they wanted to worship the Sun? And what’s the difference between the Sun and Lava? :Jay: Sun and Lava. That’s odd. :Zane: At the photosphere, the sun's temperature is a whopping 10,000° F. That's about five times hotter than the hottest lava on Earth. But, as you move away from the photosphere — either inward toward the core or outward toward the sun's outermost atmospheric layer. :Nya: You’re right, Zane. The Sun is the star, and most stars fuses gases that gives off its own light and heat. :Lloyd: I hope the Sun will power all life on earth, and it’s important for survival. We’re inside the beetle, remember? :Jay: It was. :Cole: And maybe, it can shine towards the inside as well. :Ninja: Whoa! :Jay: Red Giant? We are going to die! :Cole: I hope we are going to get toasted. :Zane: Don’t panic, it takes 10 billion years, so no worries. :Cole: Phew! That was close. :Lloyd: Come on! We have to warn P.I.X.A.L and the Mane Six that the Fire Alicorn of the Sun is the dangerous threat. Any ideas on how to get out of the belly? :Jay: Leave that to the Lightning Ninja! Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_Sun_and_Lava_Title_Card.png